steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Czy na pewno neutralni ? Cz 10
Uwagi na początek WOW 2 raz bez uwag YAY Fabuła Po teleportacji wszyscy poszli w swoją stronę: BPR i BLR do pracy, Awenturyn do domu, a Zircon.... Zircon nie wie co zrobić... -Turi, czekaj! Zircon dogoniła Awenturyn -dużo czasu spędzasz z BLR, mówiła co coś co lubi BPR? -hmm... Może sobie przypomnę, a co? -chciałabym się jej wynagrodzić... -za co? -za to że mnie uratowała, że mnie zabrała na ziemię, żeby mnie uleczyć, za to że spędzała że mną czas, który mogła przeznaczyć na coś innego.... I tak dalej... -nie... BLR nic mi nie mówiła... -dzięki kochana.... Nie wygadasz się co nie? -nigdy... -dzięki.... Siostrzyczko.... O i jak tam zdawanie? -na 5 -nie na 6 -nie.... Za dużo Anime -dobrze więc, pa Awen.... Zircon poszła do domu... -hmmm.... W pokoju siostry coś powinno być... Zir zapaliła światło w pokoju, zaczęła grzebać w papierach na stole BPR -co to?.... A, to tylko jakiś bazgroł... Ale za tym... Chwila.... Eureka! Zircon zaczęła czytać co jest na kartce... ,, lekarstwo na zakażenie, zioła z letnich drobinek...." -hmm.. To tylko lista co zabrać żeby uleczyć pacjenta... Na tym stole nic się nie znajdzie... Nagle Zircon ujrzała kontem oka niebieski blask, to był aktualny pamiętnik BPR -obiecałam sobie że nigdy do niego nie zajrzę, ale muszę..... Znaczy nie muszę, ale chce. Tak w ogóle ładna ozdoba, każdy by się nabrał na to że to świecące coś to prawdziwy klejnot Zircon przeciągnęła ręką po dzienniku, nagle książka sama się otworzyła na stronie pt. ,,Chciałabym" -wow Zadziwiła się Zir -jakby dziennik czytał mi w myślach.... Zacznę lepiej czytać.... ,, dzisiejszy dzień taki sam jak każdy; trudny, wyczerpujący, nawet trochę nudny. Tylko pacjenci.... Święta bardzo rzadko....... Tak.... Pogaństwa jest śliczna, wtedy kiedy ktoś mnie zastąpi przedmiarze ją, lewą i prawą stronę .... ale to tylko marzenie.... Tak, tylko wszędzie teleportery i kamery.... Nie wyrobiłabym..... I musiałabym korzystać z nich by wrócić..... " Zircon siedziała z pamiętnikiem na kolanach wpatrując się w niego -siostro, czego ja bym nie zrobiła........ Powiedziała do siebie, odłożyła pamiętnik na miejsce i wyszła z pokoju. Za 2 dni BPR wróciła do domu, miała iść po lekarstwa, nagle Zircon chwyciła ją za ramię -Zir, nie strasz mnie! -siostro, spokojnie, chodź! -gdzie? -wiesz mam dla ciebie prezent..... Pójdziemy na spacer.... -ale praca... Zircon przyłożyła palec do ust BPR -cicho, zadzwoniłam po znajomych z HomeWorld, oni się na tym znajdą -naprawę nie musiałaś..... Serio -chodź przecież ty o tym marzysz Zircon popchnęła BPR przed siebie -ok, należy mi się odrobina relaksu -i to właśnie chciałam usłyszeć Zir i BPR poszły na granice prawej i lewej strony, tam weszły na lewą stronę i przeszły przez różne hodowle zwierząt i roślin, zaczęła się część jeszcze nie odkryta przez cywilizację, tam BPR się trochę zmieszała -Zir, tu nikt prawie nie chodził, tu może być niebezpiecznie -jakby co stworzymy fuzję -ale ona nie ...... Umie się obrobić -spokojnie.... Ty nie wiesz że pacyfizmem też da się pokonać wroga ? Nagle za nimi pojawił się zaskarżony klejnot -to już wiem skąd tak dużo zaskarżonych klejnotów Powiedziała BPR -chodź czas na połączenie -no dalej nie jestem pewna -bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy BPR znowu się zmieszała, lecz po chwili poczuła się pewniej -zróbmy to! Powtórzyły taniec jak przy pierwszym połączeniu, BPR czuła się trochę gorzej, ale po chwili znowu determinacja ja nawiedziła. Połączenie było stabilniejsze i pewniejsze -wow, udało mi, tobie, nam! Się! Fuzja wysoko skoczyła, wzbiła się w powietrze za pomocą skrzydeł. Podleciała do skażeńca,-wyciągnęła rękę by go uderzyć ale.... ,, to może go zranić" Pomyślała, i nagle do głowy wpadł jej pomysł. Fuzja podleciała do torby BPR, wyjęła z niej strzykawkę i usypiacz. Podeszła do zakażonego klejnotu i wbiła ją wstrzymując usypiacz, wróg padł. -udało się nam, tylko ja, znaczy my musimy się jakoś nazywać, hmmm.... Co powiesz Zircon..... Cyrkon.... Cyrkonia! Tak różowa Cyrkonia. Jestem różowa Cyrkonia! RC.... Tak....... Może bym się rozłączyła.... Nie! RC spacerowała po planecie, zajmowało to kilka dni, nagle dotarły do prawej strony. Zauważyły ją siostry. -cześć, nie zwracajcie na mnie uwagi Zaczęła cicho RC -kim ty jesteś? Zapytała się jedna z sióstr -jestem różowa Cyrkonia -czemu jesteś taka wielka? -a co nie mogę? A wy dlaczego takie małe? Siostry znieruchomiały, po chwili jednak się ocknęły -tak.... Eeeeeem...... musimy iść.... Pa! RC wróciła do domu i tam się rozłączyła -to było super! Nigdy się tak dobrze nie czułam, dzięki Zir to najlepszy prezent! Ucieszyła się BPR -siostro, a skoro mamy tworzyć fuzje muszę coś wyznać.... -ja też! Wtrąciła się BPR -więc, jestem strasznym obrzartuchem -ja ciebie te..... Znaczy co? (Czuj się ztrollowana) -no lubię dużo jeść -nie widziałam żebyś coś jadła, no oprócz sucharów -kiedy was szukałam zjadłam tak z 20% tych kwiatków za świątynią, albo raz na misji zjadłam rebeliantom miecz, który wisiał na ścianie, albo wtedy kiedy zjadłam całą twoją książkę o wesołym słońcu -tą dla dzieci? -tak -uffff.... Wiesz co? Gdyby ktoś wyrzucił cię z HomeWorldu, mogłabyś zostać koszem na śmieci... Zaśmieszkowała BPR -dobra, koniec tego..... Chodźmy do domu, muszę coś zjeść. Postacie Zircon BPR Awenturyn BLR (wzmianka) Inne BursztynyKategoria:Czy na pewno neutralni? Kategoria:Kreatywność MarySP Kategoria:Odcinki